Be Careful What You Wish For
by Sylviecake231
Summary: In a fit of anger over 'A', Hanna makes a wish that changes her world overnight. Stuck in the time before their stalker brought them back together, Hanna misses her friends, who haven't spoken since Alison's disappearance, and now have no reason to. Hanna must face a horrible truth: did 'A' bring good as well as bad? Pairings include Haleb, Spoby, Jaria, Emaya and Hanby friendship.
1. A Wish At Twilight

**A/N – I'll keep this short. I'm back, with a new story! Hanna-centric. You know the plot from the summary, so I'll leave you to it. Toodle-loo!**

**Set between 'Mona-Mania' and 'Misery Loves Company'**

**Disclaimer – I don't own PLL. Marlene King and Sara Shepard have that honour. However, if they have any spare Toby Cavanaughs... *hint hint* ;)**

* * *

I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you

I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
Oh I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This Hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you...

'The Devil Within' - Digital Daggers

* * *

"Felling any better?" Hanna asked into the phone. It was Saturday night, and Aria hadn't been feeling so good since lunchtime.

"Not really," Aria replied, "but I'm sure it's just a one-day bug. I'll be fine tomorrow"

"That's good. Hey, did I tell you about my interview? I've picked out some shoes, but I'm going to ask Caleb about the dress tomorrow."

"Sounds great, Han," Aria said. She sounded weak, so Hanna said goodbye and hoped she'd better soon. No sooner had she put the phone down then it chimed again. Hanna picked up the phone, and her mood deflated when she saw who it was:

**Let's play a game, Hannakins. There's one little liar who's not feeling so good, one who has an interview tomorrow, one who has a girlfriend who's afraid of me, and one with a very important date tomorrow. Who's the most vunerable right now, Hanna? Who's the most scared? I'm always watching, especially when you're least expecting it...**

**Kisses! –A xo**

Hanna growled, her tolerance of 'A' falling rapidly. Why had 'A' picked their lives to ruin? If 'A' did anything to make Aria's illness worse or spoil Spencer's anniversary tomorrow, Hanna actually felt she would run away to take A down herself.

"I hope you're listening," she suddenly shouted, "because I hate you! I really do. And I wish you had never come into our lives!"

Luckily Ashley was out on a date with Pastor Ted, and so didn't come running after Hanna's outburst. But Hanna swore she saw the bushes moving and the shape of someone wearing a dark hoodie slinking back into the shadows in the garden.

Somehow, the idea that her shouting had made 'A' leave her house alone that night helped, and as she got changed and got into bed, her last thought was of how different things might be without their constant watcher looking over them.


	2. The Boyfriend Who Never Was

**A/N – Hey! Me again, with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer – I own PLL like I own the whole of England.**

* * *

I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united...

'Haven't Met You Yet' – Michael Bublé

* * *

The next morning felt strange. Hanna woke up with the distinct feeling that something was different, but she had no idea what it was.

She looked at the clock. 8:24. Spencer would be up by now, making sure that Toby's anniversary present was absolutely perfect, ad that he knew nothing about the surprise dinner she was going to make them both. Emily would be getting dressed into her swimming costume, grabbing her towel, goggles and hat and driving off to the pool for her early-morning swim session. Aria would probably be in bed right now, sleeping off a few more hours of illness. Hanna hoped she would get well again soon, if she wasn't already. She had no idea what Caleb was doing. Which reminded her, he was meant to be coming over at nine.

She jumped out of bed immediately, got undressed and went straight into the shower. She spent the next twenty minutes singing in the shower and rubbing herself over with strawberry-scented shower gel. After the shower, she got dressed into a pink sundress, and then came the usual procedure with makeup. A touch of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss, and she was ready at the dot of ten.

Except that Caleb didn't arrive at 10. Or half past. By ten to eleven, Hanna was just about ready to scream. What had happened? Had he forgotten? Had something happened to him? Had he decided that they were over, and hadn't bothered to inform her?

Nevertheless, Hanna picked up her cell phone, and tapped out Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Caleb's familiar voice answered on the third ring, and Hanna smiled.

"Oh thank God! I thought something must have happened to you!" Hanna said, relieved.

But Caleb only sounded confused. "Excuse me?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" She teased. "Did you forget?"

Caleb just sounded even more confused. "Who is this?"

Hanna felt dumbfounded for a second, and then she worked it out. "Oh, hahaha. Very funny." She said sarcastically. Caleb, seriously, where are you?"

"I'm in town, buying lunch."

"Oh, great, I'll come meet you. But I have to be back by noon-ish for my interview that _you _were supposed to be helping me out with."

Caleb sounded annoyed now. "Excuse me, but who is this?"

Hanna was exasperated by now. "This is Hanna. Your _girlfriend._ And you were supposed to come over this morning."

"I don't know any Hannas, I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't have any plans today. Maybe you got the wrong number." He sounded sympathetic, but Hanna wasn't in the mood for kindness right now, not when everything was so wrong.

"Caleb, come on, I know that's you."

"Yes, but I don't know you."

Then a thought struck Hanna. "Caleb, if I say the words 'tent', 'camping out', and 'owls', what do you think of?"

"Doesn't make me think of much. Maybe a camping trip in like, second grade. Why?"

Pain hit Hanna like a gong. Somehow, although she had no idea why, Caleb didn't remember their first time. "Never mind. Does November 5th mean anything to you?"

His response was short. "No, not especially."

_This was cold_, Hanna thought. He was breaking her heart with every word, and he didn't even know it.

"Something's wrong. The Caleb I know would never say that."

"Well, maybe I'm not the Caleb you know. I hope you find the right Caleb." He rang off with a kind tone, which just made Hanna more upset.

Surely her friends would know what was happening. Starting with Spencer, who would know, if anyone, what was going on, she scrolled down her friends list until she found Spencer's name, and she dialled the number, pressing her phone to her ear.

Spencer picked up straight away. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Spencer, it's me, Hanna."

"Hanna? But...never mind. How are you?"

"I don't know. Something-" Hanna stopped herself. She didn't want o spoil Spencer's day with her complaining. "How's your day been so far?"

"Um, good..."

"Has he come over yet? I bet he's there now, isn't he? Tell that boy to put a shirt on. Actually, on second thoughts, don't. Bodies like that were _not_ made to be hidden under shirts."

Spencer sounded both outraged and confused at the same time. "What are you suggesting?"

"Just don't start getting hot and heavy already, okay? You'll give the game away. You've got plenty of time for that later, after dinner."

"What are you talking about, Hanna? Actually, no, who are you talking about?"

"Oh, Spencer, seriously. Don't pretend to have forgotten; that boy is head-over-heels in love with you. He'd do anything for you, so stop pretending he doesn't exist," Hanna told her, although she had a horrible feeling that Spencer wasn't kidding.

"Hanna, the only thing looking my way right now is a truck-load of extra-credit work. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now."

"But you have one already, and you love him. Don't you remember? The scrabble board, and the truck, and your reunion after the masquerade party. The way he kissed you... you don't remember that?"

Spencer sounded seriously weirded out. "Hanna, have you been taking drugs since Ali went missing? Because you can talk to me, you know. My mom knows a doctor in Philly who could help. Because I don't have a boyfriend, and never have. That guy you were talking about sounds like an angel, but he's not mine."

_Not you too_, Hanna thought. _Please, no_.

"I'm sorry, Spence," she said aloud. "I must be...hung-over. I did have a bit too much to drink last night."

"It's fine," Spencer said indifferently. "Call me if you ever meet that guy, though," she added, only half serious.

"Oh Spence," Hanna laughed. "You are the smartest person I know, but when comes to this, you are so stupid."

"Hey!" Spencer replied. "I'm not! And what do you mean, 'so stupid'? You're making this sound like you actually know this guy."

Hanna smirked, thinking of the way Spencer's face would change into a dreamy distant smile whenever she spoke of Toby. "I do."

"You do? Who is it? What do they-" but Hanna didn't hear any more than that, because she'd hung up with a click of the red button on her cell.

She'd figured it out. At least, she thought she had. She was no Spencer, but by the way Spencer said 'since Ali went missing', she figured that this was no more than a year after Ali went missing. But time travel was impossible, right? There must be a proper explanation for this madness somewhere, but since both Spencer and Caleb were acting like this was totally okay, Hanna decided to just act as though everything was completely normal. Hopefully she'd get some answers that way.

Just then, there was a knock on Hanna's door, interrupting her thoughts. Her first thought was that it was 'A', come to kill her for being the only sane one in this insane world, and she reached out for her lamp, ready to attack if necessary. But then, 'A' wouldn't knock, would they? So she let out a half-hearted "Come in," and braced herself. But luckily it was just her mom, so she withdrew her hand, and pretended nothing had happened. "Hey Mom. How's Ted?"

"Who?"

Of course, Hanna thought, wincing at her mistake. That hadn't happened yet."

No one. Look, Mom, I had a bit of a rough night, so I can't really think right now."

"Aww, Honey. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine, Mom." No, I'm not fine. _Everyone's acting strange, and my boyfriend's never even heard of me, Hanna wanted to say, but she couldn't_. "You go to work. I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright, if you're sure. Call Mona if you want. Tell her to come over."

Mona? Mona was a lying, pretentious, back-stabbing bitch, and was exactly the same as she had ever been, regardless of her leaving Radley, but Hanna couldn't exactly tell her mom that. "Sure. Maybe." Then a thought occurred to her. "What's the date?"

Ashley looked confused. "It's August 29th 2010, Hanna."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be fine. You go to work, or you'll be late."

Ashley picked up her bag, and, hugging Hanna first, heading out the door. "Have fun!" She called back, although why, Hanna wasn't sure. As far as she knew, she hadn't done much before school started in their junior year.

On a spur of the moment, Hanna had a brainwave, and pulled out her phone to call a taxi for half an hour's time. It would take a long time to get to where she was going, but she was hoping it would be worth it.

* * *

**Where is Hanna going? Find out next chapter ;)**


	3. Someone To Confide In

**A/N – Hey! I can't believe the response I got for this story. I hope you guys know how amazing you are :) **

**By the way, I know I probably didn't mention before, but this fic contains Hanna/Toby FRIENDSHIP. I'm not shipping them as anything more than that, because I love Spoby and Haleb, and basically I'm not mixing them up. I wanted Toby to be in on the secret because he's Toby, and he's trustworthy. Plus, I love the idea of Hanna trying to make sure that Spoby happens :D**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned Drew Van Acker and Keegan Allen, and the amazing show that they're both on, but unfortunately I don't :(**

* * *

I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent

'Innocent' – Taylor Swift

* * *

"Toby Cavanaugh," Hanna said at the front desk. The man there had dark hair, with a sleeveless shirt displaying a large dragon tattoo on his upper arm, and he shrugged and muttered something about 'that Cavanaugh kid never having any visitors'. Just that sentence made Hanna feel kind of sorry for Toby, but she followed the man down a corridor, up two flights of stairs and along a landing with a plastic plaque telling Hanna she was in Cell Brock 4. They eventually reached a door which had a narrow window horizontally at the top, and a small plaque underneath read '116'. Hanna smiled to herself. How fitting it was that his and Spencer's anniversary was also '116'.

"Hey, Cavanaugh. You gotta visitor," the man called in a voice made deep from years of smoking. He opened the door and shoved Hanna in, shutting the door loudly behind her and walking off. Toby came out of a small door in the corner only seconds later, wearing jeans and buttoning up a blue shirt which didn't quite match his eyes. He stopped when he was who his visitor was, obviously surprised.

"Hanna?" He asked in the same voice Hanna remembered, and Hanna had to restrain herself from blurting out stuff about his job and Spencer. In this world, he and Spencer had barely ever said five words to each other, and he was still technically at school.

"Wasn't who you were expecting, huh?" she asked wearily, giving him a small smile. "Can I sit down?"

Toby didn't smile back, and Hanna was reminded that at this point, Toby still hated them for Alison blackmailing him into taking the blame for 'The Jenna Thing'. "Go ahead."

Hanna sat down gingerly on a small wooden chair at the foot of the bed, while Toby sat on the edge of his bed, making sure a good meter was between them.

"I'm here for lots of reasons," Hanna began. "But first, I'd just like to say sorry for what Alison did to you, and what all five of us did that night. We should have stopped her, or at least taken the blame for what we did."

Toby looked surprised, to say the least. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"And I realise this seems weird, but I need to ask you something."

"Why me? Why not the rest of Alison's posse?" Toby said sceptically.

Hanna was tired now, and sick of this pre-Spencer-and-Emily version of Toby. "Look Toby, I know we were wrong. I know that we pulled a stupid prank on you, and I admit, it was childish. We were young and Alison was being Alison. You know what she was like. If she wanted something, she got it, and she convinced us that you were spying through our windows and that we needed to teach you a lesson. But we were not the ones who blackmailed you that night; that was Alison."

"I know what she blackmailed you with," she admitted, softening her tone, and Toby looked worried. "No, I didn't find out from Alison," she confirmed. "And I swear on my life I haven't and won't tell anyone. I'm the only other person who knows. You can't let Jenna control you, Toby. She's a bitch, and so was Alison. She was my best friend, she changed my life, and she helped me through a lot of difficult times, but she was also manipulative, and vindictive, and a cruel person. I know that now; we all do. So you have GOT to let go of any sort of idea that you have of me and my friends being the new 'Alison's, because we're not, and we never will be. Got it?"

Toby looked slightly shell shocked at her outburst, but regained himself quite quickly. "Wow," he murmured, his eyes wide. "You've changed. Last time I saw you; you were small and stocky and went along with whatever Alison said."

"Yeah, well," Hanna said, brushing imaginary dust off her lap. "Alison's not the only one who's changed me."

Toby looked confused, but didn't press her on it. "So, you said you had more reasons for coming to see me?"

Hanna focused on the main reason she was here. "Yes. Toby, do you believe in time travel?"

"No," Toby said shortly. "I gave up on wishing for miracles a long time ago."

That line upset Hanna, and she wished she could comfort Toby for Spencer's sake, but then remembered that at this point, the only thing Hanna could do to Toby to comfort Spencer was to deport him on a spaceship to another galaxy. "You shouldn't give up just yet," she told him, thinking of Spencer.

"Why? What does the future hold for me? A cell and a life filled with Jenna torturing me every night? You have no idea, Hanna. I'm almost grateful to Alison for what she did to me."

Hanna left her chair, and went to give Toby a hug. "I need you to believe what I tell you," she said when she pulled back. "Because I don't think that anyone else will."

Toby grimaced. "I've been in that situation before," he told her. "I'll believe you."

"Wait until you hear it first," Hanna replied. Then she decided to launch into it. "What if I told you that I know what happens in the future?"

Toby looked confused. "Hang on. You can see the future? Are you psychic of something?"

Hanna sighed. "Not really. It was weird. Last night, it was November 6th 2011. Aria was at home, ill. Emily was doing a favour for me. And Spencer was...anyway, I woke up today, in exactly the same situations I found myself in a year ago. It's like I've gone back in time, and I didn't even realise it."

Toby listened quietly through her story, his hands clutched in his lap. "Maybe you have."

That didn't really help the situation, but it was nice having someone who knew her secret and didn't think she was crazy. "You really believe me?"

Toby shrugged. "I have no reason not to. Besides, you've grown up since Alison; I heard proof of that about five minutes ago. If you're as mature as you claim to be, you wouldn't lie over something as stupid as this."

Hanna relaxed. "Does this mean you won't tell anyone?"

"I'm in a cell in reform school, Hanna. Who am I going to tell? I'm not like Alison. I can keep your secret without holding it over your head."

Hanna gave a small gasp. "She did that to you too?"

"Hanna, she did it to everyone. Why do you think I'm here?"

Hanna shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Hey," he said, giving her a small grin. "What does happen in the future? I'm guessing I must get out of here sometime in the future. Tell me, do I ever get away from Jenna and the town of secrets and lies?"

Hanna thought out her answer for that question. "I can't tell you everything, for obvious reasons. Jenna's claws have been clipped. She won't be touching you ever again."

Toby smiled at the thought of a Jenna-free future. "I'm going to tell her. When I leave this place, I'm going back to Rosewood to collect my stuff, and I'm going to tell Jenna it's over. But what happens after that, Hanna? Do I ever leave Rosewood?"

She smiled. "In my world, a year from now, you still live in Rosewood, but not with Jenna or your parents. And as a close friend of mine told me once, you had 'one very good reason to stay'."

Toby looked up. "And what was that?"

Hanna bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Not yet."

She looked at her watch. "I should probably get going. Hopefully I'll see you soon." She hugged Toby, and they exchanged goodbyes before she headed for the door.

"Hanna?" Toby called her back, and she spun on her heel to face him.

"Yes?"

"Just one thing. From where you're from, in the future...am I happy? Is it worth it?"

Hanna gave a small laugh. "Toby, a year into the future, and I've never seen you happier. Goodbye."

* * *

On her way back over to the exit, she passed by a group of muscled guys in jeans who looked about eighteen. Her own age, she realised, unless the whole rewinding-time thing meant she was sixteen again.

"Hey Gorgeous," one of the guys called over to her. "You here to visit me?"

"Nope. Toby Cavanaugh." Then she decided to help him out a bit. "I'm his girlfriend."

The guys looked a bit taken back.

"I didn't know Cavanaugh had a girlfriend," said a blond one near the back.

"How did he manage to get a girl like you?" Asked the dark-haired one who'd spoken before.

Hanna winked at them. "He has his ways."

They walked off, mumbling between themselves, and Hanna carried on walking until she reached the exit.

* * *

Luckily her taxi arrived only ten minutes after she called for one, and she was home an hour and a half later, flopping down onto her bed with relief. There was still an hour or two before her mom was due back, and Hanna longed for some company. She knew that her friends would be surprised to hear from her, and it would be a bit awkward after her conversation this morning with Spencer, but she wasn't want to call up Mona any time soon, even if she wasn't 'A' yet. Deciding to try with Emily rather than call up Spencer again, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Emily's number Emily's number. She was still slightly scared that she'd let slip some remark about Toby, and that Spencer would freak out on her. If that happened, she'd never be able to bring them back together.

"Hanna?" But unlike Spencer, Emily didn't sound confused, only happy to hear from her. Hanna remembered that Emily was the one who their growing apart most affected.

"Hey. Look, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I thought we could maybe catch up, if that's okay?"

"Of course! I'll see if Spencer's free, and it could be like old times. Well, apart from Aria." They both knew that Ali's name was missing from that sentence, but neither of them corrected her.

They agreed to meet at Hanna's in an hour, and rang off. Hanna, still holding her phone, fell onto her bed in triumph. Even if they weren't friends anymore, Hanna would much rather deal with any amount of awkwardness between them than try and put up with Mona for old time's sake, quite literally.

And who knew, maybe tonight would be the night that Hanna could rekindle their friendship and change history.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Although I think I've found a way to update faster, but it's risky, so you'll have to bear with me!**

**Next update will be for A Love Story Long Ago, so look out for Chapter two of that! I accidently didn't save half of my draft for it on my phone, so I'm currently trying to rack my brain and rewrite that part, but it'll be up as soon as I can type it up :)**


End file.
